The tide of Chaos
by TheVillianStratigest
Summary: Menendez thought he was directing his own theater, unaware that SDC was pulling the strings on him. Salazar had his work cut out for him: To make sure that Menendez hijacked the drones. Instead, he betrays Menendez on board the ship, ending his rise to power. But Cordis Die and SDC's shadow's will work together and this time the homeland is under attack.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fighting the Tide of chaos.**_

_**In a critical decision, Salazar betrays Menendez and opens fire on him on board of the Obama. But Menendez has 500 million followers who will follow him to the grave and they are not going to let the death of their leader go unavenged. With anarchy taking over many cities, will things get better or worse in the long run?**_

The room was a dull grey, but inside the walls was tension brewing.

3 men stood in the room. One man was cuffed to the table, the other two were demanding answers from him.

The prisoners name was Raul Menendez, the infamous leader of the 500 million member Cordis Die, and the most wanted terrorist across the globe.

The other two men were Navy SEAL team members David Mason, and Javier Salazar.

Capturing Menendez had been difficult, having only been accomplished this morning. In the process, David's best friend Mike Harper had been temporarily captured. He survived within an inch of his life but Menendez shot and killed their undercover operative right in front of him.

But now they had Menendez. And they needed information. Badly. Menendez had been planning to launch a massive attack on the US this very day. 6/19. June 19th, 2025. They had to stop him and to do that, they needed answers.

David was the one questioning and he was getting nowhere. But Finally Menendez spoke.

'' Opulence is sinful... and we all pay for it.'' Menendez whispered, his hands cuffed together as he already wore his prison jumpsuit. ''  
'' Such an indulgent sick fuck, STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!'' David snapped. Salazar continued to watch as Section and Menendez verbally exchanged blows. '' She was taken from me... do you know what that feels like?'' Menendez asked. '' An American torched the warehouse, $11000, that was the value they placed on our lives! She was the reason for me to live. What about you David? What drives you? Is it me? Einstein once said that the economic anarchy of capitalism is the real source of evil. Your father and his people took Josefina from me. Then your father is dead. And his people... FINISHED!''

David suddenly looked at his wrist screen. '' Yeah go ahead Admiral. ''  
'' We have a situation here, we are tracking a large passenger jet entering the Obama's airspace! Wait a minute, are those glider wings? There's thousands of them! We have just lost the camera feed to the interrogation room! Meet me on the bridge!'' David jumped from his chair. He pointed at Menendez. '' If he so much as moves an INCH, you shoot him, you got me?'' He asked Salazar. He turned.

Salazar kept a close gaze on Menendez. Menendez sneered. He knew that these cuffs had a digital unlocking code and he had been memorizing the pattern of buttons that had been pressed to lock them and unlock them. He knew by seeing which felt most used. So he quickly did the unlock combination, and lunged at Salazar. The SEAL didn't have time to react before the metal cuffs struck him across the temple of his head, knocking him out. 

* * *

Salazar woke up dizzy. Menendez was gone. He got up and grabbed an assault rifle and an SMG. Then David woke up. '' Menendez has escaped!'' Salazar exclaimed. '' What?'' asked a puzzled David, rubbing the back of his head where Menendez had pistol whipped him.

Harper's voice crackled over on their ear pieces. '' PMC's used glider wings to launch a massive air assault on the Obama! They used stealth tech, our guns hit only a fraction of them, and the rest are tearing this ship apart!''

He was right. The PMCs were lead by Menendez's number 2- only known as DeFalco- and by now he had managed to hijack their automatic defenses and turned their auto turrets against their own men. This accompanied by the brilliantly trained PMC's in their hundreds was making it nearly impossible to regain control of their own ship.

10 minutes later, David and Salazar finally broke through the PMC lines in a small section of the ship. '' Salazar, head to the bridge with Briggs, seal the server room doors, no one in or out! I have to find Menendez and gain control of the ship!'' He ordered Salazar.

Salazar opened the door. '' This will be over soon. Good luck Section.''

'' You too Sal.'' David replied as he went up the stairs to engage another dozen PMC's.

* * *

About 25 minutes of fighting through PMC's later, Salazar was at the war room, with Admiral Briggs, Chloe, and 3 other soldiers. One of them was hammering at the computer. Briggs had become so desperate that he wanted to reboot the entire system. '' Rebooting the system is a large risk sir, we have no guarantee it will come back online.'' The technician warned. Briggs wasn't listening. '' Better no system, than one that's destroying our fleet, DO IT!''

'' I'll need your clearance sir. ''

Salazar stood beside Chloe, who was at her own computer. At the very least the auto turrets wouldn't be killing their men.

* * *

Meanwhile 15 feet below just outside of the war room, stood Menendez with his executioner revolver ready for use. DeFalco stood beside him, holding an M8A1 assault rifle. '' Menendez, Briggs is rebooting the systems now, trying to regain control of their automatic defences.''  
'' What about Chloe?''  
'' She is there as well. I'll deal with her.'' DeFalco replied. '' And Salazar?''  
'' In position, by Briggs side.''  
He opened up the door and they quietly walked through, to find Briggs and the technician staring at the computer screen. '' Admiral Briggs. '' Menendez politely said.

* * *

Salazar looked up as Menendez and DeFalco suddenly walked towards them. Menendez had Briggs hostage at gunpoint. The Technician was dead. Chloe jumped from her seat and started backing away.

Salazar whipped out his gun and pointed it at Menendez, as did the other two soldiers. '' Back off!'' Menendez yelled. Slowly everyone was backed to the wall. Then the admiral spoke. '' Salazar, this is critical. Take the shot. Shoot through me! KILL this son of a bitch!''

Salazar noticed DeFalco and Menendez looking at him. He had the ball. He had been inspired by Cordis Die. Until he learned of Menendez being a terrorist. Briggs knew he was dead. But Menendez was looking at him, counting on him. And so was Briggs, and Chloe, and millions of American lives. Those in the balance against that of the future that Cordis Die longed for. And there were the order's of the people he was working for. The specific instructions who had put him with Menendez. He could completely change the course of this battle. Whatever he chose. 

He swung his pistol right and fired twice. DeFalco stumbled as the round caught him in the chest. He snarled and raised his gun at Salazar, the traitor. The second round knocked him clean off his feet as it buried itself in his neck. He fell, dying. '' ARRRGH!'' Menendez screamed as Salazar pointed his gun at him.  
Menendez threw Briggs at the bullet as it passed through his chest, missing Menendez. BLAM, BLAM, BLAM.  
Three more rounds passed through Briggs as he fell, this time hitting Menendez.

The two men fell, one dead, one dying. Menendez dropped to his knees, looking at Salazar in shock as the life faded from his remaining eye. '' Josefina.'' He muttered just before a 4th round passed clear through his head, blasting his synthetic eye- and the Celerium chip inside it- into tiny pieces of shrapnel.

Salazar finally stopped shooting. So this was it. He had changed the course of history. Now Menendez was dead. And his 2nd in command lay dead beside him. The United States of America would continue to be a superpower as a capitalist government. And it was stronger than ever. With Tien Zhao dead, the Chinese allied with them.

'' Oh my god.'' Chloe whispered. '' Its over now.''  
One of the sailors checked on Briggs. He looked up and shook his head. The Admiral had given his life, ordered his men to shoot through him to kill Menendez, rather than be taken as a hostage.

* * *

David burst through the air vent. '' Salazar, what- Oh I see.''  
He got onto his microphone. '' Everyone this is commander David Mason, Menendez is KIA, I repeat Menendez is KIA. DeFalco is dead as well. ''

'' Anyone wounded?'' He asked. Salazar shook his head. '' Briggs is dead though. I shot him-''  
'' And killed Menendez. You did exactly like he wanted you to. '' David finished for him. He walked towards Menendez's corpse. '' Bulls eye, you hit him right where he had his glass eye. ''  
Suddenly Harper ran in. '' What the hell happened here?'' He asked. '' What took you so long? We both missed out. Its over. Menendez is dead. So is his second in command. The system is no longer under enemy control. All we have to do now is eliminate remaining forces. '' David replied. '' Holy fuck- you blasted his god-damn glass eye right open! You finished the job of Sections old man!'' Harper exclaimed as he glanced at the bodies. '' We can celebrate later, we have some cleaning to do.'' Salazar reminded them.

David wasn't done yet. '' Chloe, can you bring the system back up again? You should be safe now. Briggs only managed to shut down the system. ''  
'' Sure thing, Section.'' Chloe said, finally getting over her shock. '' Just in case: you two, stay here.'' He instructed the two soldiers.

'' Ready? Go!'' Salazar yelled as he opened up the door, and he and Harper and Section walked through hanger bay 2. '' Section, we have a large group of PMC's making a last stand at the air field!'' One of the soldiers yelled. '' On my way!''

They were in the thick of it, the PMC's might have lost their leaders but they stubbornly fought to repel the US soldiers to buy enough time to escape by air. '' Snipe the officers!'' David ordered Salazar. Several PMC's who were clearly commanding different groups of their numbers, were sniped by Salazar but every-time one leader was sniped, another soldier would simply take command. Still they managed to push the PMC's all the way to only a small part of the flight deck. They continued fighting hard though. Several VTOL's carrying scores of PMC's were lifted away and they flew to safety. Two were shot down with RPG's but the remaining 4 escaped harm. The not so fortunate PMC's still on the deck were either killed or taken prisoner. 

* * *

Finally, the fighting was over. David, Harper, and Salazar stood at the flight deck, nearly exhausted. '' Well I guess that's it then isn't it?'' Harper asked. '' Menendez obviously wanted to be captured, while DeFalco sprung the trap. Both of them are dead now, their attacking armies obliterated. I would say that today the fighting is over, but there is still going to be fighting as Cordis Die collapses.'' Salazar replied. '' So now what? ''  
'' I don't know what we are going to do. I say we should just go home now and let others take care of cleaning up this goddamn mess.'' David said. '' Admiral Briggs is dead, who is going to be responsible for his funeral?'' Harper asked.  
'' It doesn't matter who, Menendez is dead. Oh look, the Chinese are here!'' David exclaimed. Sure enough, over 100 Chinese Jets flew towards the Obama. Several of them landed.

One of the Chinese officers walked towards David. '' David Mason, I was told you needed our help. I am officer Liang Fuski. '' The officer extended his hand. '' Thanks for the help but uh, we already took care of the situation pretty much.'' David Mason said, before he suddenly cracked up, doubling over in laughter. Harper and Salazar joined him as the officer watched in puzzlement.

3 hours later they were all walking aboard a VTOL taking them all to Washington DC. On the trip, the team sat in silence as they flew farther away from the USS Obama. Generally the team was grabbing some shuteye after the day. Finally the VTOL touched down in Washington DC. It was great to be home. David watched Karma step off the VTOL. '' So where are you going after this, now that the threat is pretty much over?'' He asked. '' I'll be staying here for a few weeks, then I'll be heading back up to Chicago, where I lived before I quit TACITUS. Possibly. ''  
'' Maybe the 4 of us can meet up again in the future.''  
'' Perhaps. First off I am heading for a bar. After today, I need a fucking drink.'' Chloe replied, smiling.

* * *

An hour later, the three were watching TV detailing the news of what had happened earlier that day, while sitting at a table in a Pizza Hut, conversations having long been said. '' Hours later after the death of leading Terrorist Raul Menendez and his Number Two Joseph Ramsey, a video was posted on YouTube by the Cordis Die account. '' The CNN reporter announced. A video appeared on the news showing Raul Menendez's face. It started. '' This video, is triggered to play upon my assassination. Cordis Die, you know how to proceed. My death, will shine light onto your darkness. The recording by Menendez ended. The news reported started talking about the video and the group Cordis Die.  
'' Menendez. Always one step ahead. It will be interesting to see what happens now.'' Salazar said. '' Lets hope nothing does.'' Harper said with a mouth full of Ham and Green pepper pizza.

**( My first Call of Duty Fanfic. I decided that I was tired of watching the betrayal scene every time I watch a BOII walkthrough, so I decided to write what would happen if Salazar had betrayed Menendez instead of JSOC.**

**Salazar is going to be the main POV in this fanfic, and we'll see the background of some of the character's that were rather kept in the dark- Salazar and Chloe for example. **

**This doesn't erase the past though, Salazar is still guilty of working for Menendez- he simply double crossed him at the last moment. **

**Call of Duty Black Ops II isn't the best COD in my opinion, although I think that it should be in fanfiction more. I mean aside from Zombies, there's hardly a single page of fanfics for Black-Ops II but if I had a nickel for every fanfic I saw in the MW series, I would own a cruiseship by now. **


	2. The Volcano trembles

**Chapter 2. The volcano trembles.**

The high pitched, ear splitting tune coming from the Scottish pipes was all but ignored by everyone attending the funeral, as the hot July sun beat down on them.

The coffin bearing the American flag was moved across the field, to be lowered to the ground. And so David Mason, Mike Harper, and Javier Salazar stood at the front of the line of mourners as the proceeding continued, for Admiral Thomas Briggs. The Three SEALS bore a solemn expression on their faces.

'' Would anyone like to say a few final words about this War Hero?'' The Minister asked. David stepped foreword as Salazar watched. '' What can I say?Admiral Briggs was a true soldier. He always did what he thought was right. He never backed down from any option unless the consequences of the action were too great for the benefits. In his final hour, he shut down his ships technical system to remove the yoke from the enemies hand. It cost him his life but it saved the lives of many good men on the ship, and it helped us defeat the enemy and take back the ship. I think that in the end, he knew the danger he was putting himself in. ''

He walked down back to his two comrades. Mike Harper took his place and started talking about how Briggs had been tougher than nails but had put spine into many of his men and was a true leader.

_He ignored David's advice over Raul Menendez being one step ahead of us and gave the order to go in. Next thing we know, our undercover operative is dead, and hundreds of PMC's are taking over the Obama. Then he shut down the system and let Menendez and his second in command in. He had no idea how close things were from getting worse. I could have made a different choice. And Menendez probably would have levelled Los Angeles, New York, and Philadelphia, along with here by now._

Salazar thought angerly. He was upset over accidentally killing Briggs but he still begrudged the Admiral for making those outright strategically shortsighted decisions. Harper walked over to him. '' Hey Sal, do you want to say anything?''

Like what?_ '' He constantly made far too many mistakes, and I shot him.''_  
Salazar figured he wouldn't make any friends that way.

After Admiral Briggs was finally laid to rest, Salazar turned to leave, when he was confronted by someone who he never met before. '' Oh, uh sorry sir.'' The woman said. She was a dark-skinned slim woman who looked like she was about 45. '' I know you and your friends were present at the time my husband died so I just wanted to ask...'' her voice trailed off.

Salazar just stood there stunned as he tried to figure out what to say. This was Briggs newly widowed wife, who was still fighting off tears. '' I didn't introduce myself didn't I? I'm Abigail Briggs, Tommy's wife. '' She extended her hand to him, and he reluctantly shook it. He really did not want to be on the receiving end of a widows wailing right now.

David and Harper joined him as Abigail struggled to find her voice again. A little boy walked up beside her and took her hand. A lump formed in Salazar's already dry throat. Great. Now he wasn't just the killer of a US Navy 4 star Admiral, but the killer of a father to a five year old child. Abigail bent down towards the child. '' Now Johnny, I need you to go off for a while, there is a few trees out a little distance away. You can go climb them.''

Johnny scurried off while Abigail dropped her happy face facade. '' Please sir, I know this might not be the time but you were there when Thomas died. Please tell, me how did my husband die?''  
'' I don't think you would want to know-''  
'' You were the one who killed Menendez! You were there when Thomas died! How did my husband die?'' Now Abigail was at the point of yelling.

Salazar swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to gather his thoughts. I killed my Admiral, to murder the man who had treated me like a son. Must I also explain how in detail to his widowed wife?

'' He died heroically. When he shut down the security system to regain control, after Menendez hijacked our auto-turrents and turned them against our own men, Menendez and his Number 2 made it on board the ship, the door unlocked. Menendez grabbed Thomas and tried to use him as a hostage, to force the rest of us to cooperate. But your husband was not going to let that happen.'' He stopped for a second as Abigail never dropped her gaze. She would stay until she learned of how her husband died.

''He grabbed Menendez's gun hand and broke free of his hold. Then he grabbed for his own gun and shot at Menendez. At this time I had shot and killed DeFalco. Menendez was wounded in the side but it didn't stop him... he shot Thomas 4 times. Only after did I shoot Menendez and kill him.

Your... your husband was a true soldier. He never surrendered, even when his life was at risk. '' He finished.

Tears began to leak out of Abigals face. '' Thank your for telling me sir. '' She said finally, excusing Salazar.

As they walked towards and climbed inside their car, David held his silence until Harper began to drive. '' Why did you lie to her about Admiral Briggs death?'' He asked. '' Because I didn't want her to know me as the man who shot and killed her husband. The circumstances didn't matter. If she knew that I shot her husband, and the father of her son, she would never forgive me. I probably already have all of Cordis Die mad at me already, being the man who killed their '' Dear leader''. She might learn the truth anyway but for now she knows Briggs died facing the enemy.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Salazar was right. It was only mid-July and things were getting increasingly restless. There were protests, and even riots in cities across the United States. New York, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, and Houston saw rioting over Menendez's death. But DC was strangely calm. Actually it was far too calm, considering that every major city except Seattle, Portland, and Atlanta saw some disrupted peace in one form of another. It oddly reminded Salazar of how just before the major storm, the weather was eerily calm.

But this was not just calm. Washington DC had seen a massive surge of people coming from other parts of the US, in large trucks and buses.

He had noted these suspicious actions to David and Harper the next day at a cafe. '' Probably coming in for a protest or a major event.'' Harper suggested. Salazar sighed. Honestly sometimes it amazed him how ignorant David and Harper were.

David had a fucked up childhood, but only because his mother died before he turned 7, and because Menendez had killed his father, leaving it up to his father's crippled best friend to raise him. But he had spent the vast majority of his childhood all cozy within the US borders.

Harper had a much more fluffy childhood. Yes he grew up in South Central Los Angeles and gotten in trouble with gangs several times during high-school, getting a scar or two, but overall he didn't suffer through too much.

Salazar on the other hand had seen it all. He had grown up in Managua Nicaragua, during the height of the cold war. The people suffered and did not take kindly to what they had been put through. Salazar had spent a few years in absolute poverty down there during some incredibly hard times.

But he never forgot what had happened TWICE down there. The first signs would be obvious discontent and dissent in the city. Then the city would be awash in people flooding in from other parts of the country. For a couple weeks things would continue to steam, getting hotter and hotter, as more and more people started massive protests, police would try to hold them back and then-  
BANG. The crowd would explode, and transform into a violent, pillaging mob. They would rush police lines and try to burn as many cars as they could fine. They would then turn to pillaging, laying waste to homes, to shops, to businesses, in their quest to destroy and take. Fires would spread, people would lie injured next to their dead family members. He had seen the first mob up close, having fought his way through a mob that set the shop his elder brother owned on fire, burning it down. He had even killed one rioter, crushed his skull with a rock, to get his brother out of there. He survived, his brother didn't.

He and the rest of his family fled to the country side, but his father had to work in the city. There was simply not enough employment in the country. 5 years later another riot had occurred, just as deadly. And this time he and his remaining family had buried their father alongside their brother.

The point was, Raul Menendez had died with hundreds of millions of followers. People were getting increasingly uneasy. Cordis Die was restless. Anything could happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**I orrigionally had a very large chapter but I decided to split it into two. Chapter 3 will follow right up. This has just shown the aftermath of Admiral Brigg's funeral.**

**So Salazar clearly didn't like Briggs that much, but is quicker to see the increasing tension brewing up in the US than his friends. Chapter three is coming straight up. **


	3. Vendetta of mass destruction

Chapter 3.

Salazar was woken up in the middle of the night, by his phone ringing. He ignored it for a while but it rang persistently. Finally he checked the number.  
God damn it, he had forgotten all about these people. He had hoped they would forget him too, but obviously not. Doubtless they would not be happy about what happened on the ship.  
He answered it. '' Hello?''  
He was greeted instantly on the line. '' What the FUCK was that all about, on the ship? Did you completely forget what you were supposed to do?'' The man on the other end of the line spoke with a Chinese accent and it was NOT music to Salazar's ears.  
'' I killed Menendez, and stopped him. Need more enlightening?''  
'' You better believe I do, because this was NOT part of the plan. This was NOT what you were paid to do. You were supposed to MAKE SURE Menendez got control over those drones, then we would have taken them from him after he had a little fun with them.

We would have had control over the US Drone Fleet's by now! You had your work cut out for you, that was our agreement. You were ordered to make sure Menendez prevailed, because it would have been much easier to hijack the drones from HIM than the US GOVERNMENT!

Then you were to surrender afterwards, because we would have been able to find you and get you out of there!  
Instead we have nothing, and you are in the spotlight for shooting a glorified Nicaraguan Drug dealer! What the FUCK?'' The man hollered into the phone.

Salazar was getting increasingly annoyed with this guy. Did he really need explaining for this?

So he decided to make the message extremely clear to his former employers. '' I don't know if you figured it out, but our contract is over. I quit the second I put a bullet in DeFalco's chest. It's over. I am no longer under your pay, I no longer work for you. This. Is. OVER!''  
He continued walking towards his living room and flipped open his computer, ready for when he was done talking to this guy.  
Instead, the man started laughing. '' Do you hear this guy? He QUIT, he said. He says he no longer works for us. Let me get something strait Javier, you have not quit. You think you are just my fucking desk assistant?'' Oh no, you haven't quit at all. Check your computer and see why. ''  
He stopped talking.

* * *

Suddenly, Salazar's computer flashed on, even though he didn't press anything. It went to his home screen, and then several files started appearing without warning. They were dark with bright white text that stood out. Salazar looked through them and then realized with shock what they were. It was evidence. Against him.  
'' That's right pal, we had several documents, marking what you have been up to in the last several months. Coded messages, sensitive data leading to your account, it won't be hard for the CIA to figure out what you have been up to. That ammounts to treason, aiding and abetting enemies of America. I don't think they will take you for brunch for that. '' The man snarled. He continued.  
''Now granted they might feel generous, that instead of completing your task, you fucked us over and pulled a stunt that resulted with Menendez's head on a silver platter. They might grant you a reduced sentence in Guantanamo Bay. And in case you don't care and are a friends guy, we have that covered too!''  
Suddenly more files appeared on Salazar's computer. This time it was not for him, but he knew what it was.

Files against Chloe Lynch, connecting her to several terrorist attacks over the last couple years, while she was working for Menendez.

'' Look Familiar?'' The man snarled. '' We created the files, but we used the data. Evidence of her greasy hands all over a certain attack that the Russians feel a little touchy about. Remember what happened in 2024? Menendez ordered an attack on the Russian Consulate in Surat India? The attack force was commanded by DeFalco, who killed almost every single person there, except for the Russian Vice President who escaped disfigured. The council chairman was shot to death, his assistants were killed, the security gunned down like fucking DOGS. And the security was no help at all. Know why? Because Chloe Lynch, or Karma as your friends call her, shut down every single automatic security system in that building.  
DeFalco created a nice scarlet bloodbath in there, Chloe helped him.'' The man stated. He hung up, allowing Salazar to think.

* * *

Oh fuck, Salazar had completely forgotten about this. Having worked for Menendez as an undercover operative agent, he had known all sorts of details for the operations. He had known more about Chloe Lynch than his fellow SEAL friends.

Karma had been working for TACITUS for 2 years before Menendez had started contracting with her employers. In 2023, Menendez had noted her particular skills and had asked TACITUS to borrow her for a good price. Chloe's employers lapped it up like free gold. So her skills were rented by Menendez and in that time she had created all sorts of dangerous cyber weapons. DeFalco had been monitoring her.  
DeFalco, also known as Joseph Ramsey. During his final moments before Salazar put a bullet through that sick-fuck's Adam's apple, DeFalco must have set his eyes on brutally murdering Chloe.

And no wonder. Even though she had initially assisted DeFalco during that 2024 attack on the consulate, she had eventually grown a conscience or something because she had sold Menendez out to the Indian Military who had designed to be rid of Cordis Die within its borders. The military had launched a massive air and infantry assault on DeFalco's military base. Almost 200 people were killed by the raid and DeFalco himself had been nearly killed by Chloe. Nearly.  
DeFalco had chased after Chloe but had run into one of her traps. She had trapped him in a sealed room and diverted a storage of nerve gas at him and his men. Only DeFalco had survived. And he had been severely scarred. His once jet black hair had turned white, his skin turning reddish from the gas burns, and his eyes bloodied, giving him the appearance of an Albino for life.

The man on the phone was an SDC agent and he was the second in command of his fallen leader, Tien Zhao. His name was Chang Li, as far as Salazar had known. He and Zhao had previously employed Salazar, to spy for Menendez, giving the drug dealer a feeling of security of knowing his enemies plans, and to feel safe even when in the jaws of the US military.

In reality, Javier Salazar had been working as a triple agent, first feeding information of JSOC's plans to Menendez, and then feeding information sensitive to both JSOC and Menendez, to Zhao and Chang.

The plan was for Salazar to first make sure that Menendez gained control of the US drone fleet and let him think he was in power for a little while. Enough for him to level several American cities.

Then SDC would use the Celerium code that Salazar would have carefully provided for the, and suddenly hijack the Drones from Menendez, before he could attack the Chinese cities.

Then they would destroy the deluded fool and his organization, and then finish off the severely burnt, blinded, deafened, and shell-shocked American Government, crushing the heart of the west between their fingers, bringing SDC to the top of the world.  
As for Salazar, it had been agreed that he would be safer in US custody for a time, until SDC forces arrived to rescue him.

But their plans began to fail when Tien Zhao was suddenly shot down and assassinated afterwards. But Salazar and Chang had continued on, although weakened.  
But then Salazar had ruined everything with a sudden change of heart.  
Of course his actions were not without reason, aside from saving millions of lives. ( which Chang had no concern for.)

For one thing, Menendez was an extremely unpredictable man. He might destroy the drones on a whim, or he might do something else equally disastrous to SDC's plans. But either way, SDC had a chance.

Now SDC's plans were ruined. The American government was strong as ever. There was no hopes for taking the top of the world, no broken capitalism, just DeFalco and Menendez being carried away in body bags, meters from their goal.  
And Chang was furious.

* * *

Salazar's phone rang again and it was Chang again.  
'' Now you had plenty of time to look at that. I thought it would only be fair to warn you that right beside me is a man who really is itching to kill you with his bare hands. He also would like to see Chloe's head hammered on a spike. Needless to say, he is not happy with what you did to his brother. '' Chang snarled.  
For a second there was no more sound. Then another voice spoke.  
'' Javier Salazar, I see you fucked everyone over. Is Chloe there with you? Perhaps you could bring her to me, so I can finish what my brother started.'' The man snarled. This time the man had a British voice, scraping and dripping with malevolence and cruelty. Salazar barely breathed.  
How the fuck did Chang contact DeFalco's younger brother?

His name was Locklyn Ramsey, and he was just as cruel as his brother. Worse even. 5 years younger than Joseph, Locklyn had turned out to be a savage mad-man who took great pleasure in torturing people.  
DeFalco at least posed limited restraint, when circumstances called for it. But Locklyn had always lashed out. Provoke him slightly and he would be holding your recently extracted wind-pipe in his bare hands. Salazar had heard that he once slaughtered a man like a pig. His crime? Praying too loudly while Locklyn was taking a nap.

And alas, he was almost as strategically intelligent as his bother, who was Menendez's top battle commander for his battle strategy. Of course strategy had stopped neither of the Ramsey brothers from committing horrendous brutality. Unlike his brother, he hadn't been present in the gas attack and wasn't scarred with the Albino appearance. Of course Locklyn was always a rather ugly looking man. He never bothered improving his looks.

'' I have never been a man of formalities, so let's get things straight out of the way: You have displeased me greatly Salazar.'' Locklyn snarled. Salazar had long learned that when Locklyn was '' Displeased'' it meant he was in the mood of killing a room full of people.

'' And so that means, you are in serious trouble. Now Raul Menendez had secured the loyalties of hundreds of millions of followers world wide. In Washington DC alone he had thousands of tens of thousands of supporters, willing to follow him to the grave. With the slightest of beckoning from us, they will raze DC to the ground and dump the remains into the ocean, in retaliation for their dear leader's death. You want that to happen to you? Don't worry, they might get to you before I can, they grant you mercy and burn you alive match by match to avenge Menendez. '' Ramsey continued.

Salazar knew very well that Locklyn wanted something.

'' The only way to stop us now is to listen to what I want. I want a hacker named Chloe Lynch. She deeply scarred my brother. He died in his quest to kill her. So that job falls to me. I want you to one way or another, to find her alone, and personally deliver her to me. You will also present yourself. You have until tomorrow. ''

Salazar knew that Locklyn meant every word. But he was not sure of how powerful a position Chang and Locklyn were at the moment. SDC was nearly finished. The Chinese Primer Chen had pledged support of JSOC and the US, and was getting rid of SDC hardliners.

He decided that he would not give into these terrorists demands.  
'' You try anything in my city or anywhere else, and I swear I will kill you and send you to join your brother in hell.'' He threatened Locklyn.  
Locklyn hung up.

* * *

Salazar stared at his computer, and then closed the lid.  
What was he to do now?

He could tell David and the CIA about this, they could help. _Yeah sure. And they will ask that I tell them everything. Chang was right, I was working for SDC and Cordis Die. I was directly selling the US military secrets to both parties. They won't let that get unanswered. And Chloe... she would be under intense pressure and questioning too. They would even question my motives for shooting Menendez. Why wouldn't they? I spied on them and Menendez, working for SDC who designed to destroy both parties. Of course they would look at my actions with much suspicion._

Or he could stay silent._ And if Locklyn and Chang unleash a bloodbath, it will be on my hands partially for knowing about them and telling no one. They might even leak my involvement anyway. I'll be in even worse trouble._

Either way he knew that his life could be effectively over.  
Besides, he knew what Chang and Locklyn were capable of. He just wasn't sure if they were able to effectively be as much of a threat as Zhao, DeFalco, and Raul Menendez.  
He finally decided to just leave the matter for the while. If he acted he would be headed straight towards gaping jaws showing serrated teeth eager to devour him, like a shark's meal.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The next day, in the afternoon, he was at mall nearby, walking by a railing on one of the upper floors.  
He was simply walking around, to calm down.  
'' Ow, what the hell?'' He heard someone faintly ask. He glanced over and saw a woman recoiling, as if she got an elbow in the ribs.  
'' It's like someone bumped me!'' She complained. It was obvious that she was accusing no one he could see of what happened.

Flick, flickflickflick He heard the sudden, yet familiar sound, of several pins being ripped out at the same time. He suddenly briefly saw a few small slivers of metal fly through the air before they hit the ground.

He knew that sound.  
Suddenly he noticed a slightly visible outlining that formed the shape of a human, in a crowd full of people. He suddenly saw a flicker of red clothing appear before it disappeared.  
A cloaking device. Someone was wearing cloaking technology. Invisibility. The sound of pins being ripped out, in metallic flicks, as they flew at the ground.  
Oh No.

Suddenly he saw the flicker of red clothing again.  
'' CORDIS DIE!'' The cloaked person shrieked.  
And the explosion was loud and powerful.

Salazar was struck by the shock-wave, sending him over the rail where he hit the ground with a large thud. It went unheard, compared to the sudden explosion.  
A giant fireball engulfed the entire hallway, reaching the spot Salazar had stood seconds ago.

But the grenade's did not lack for power. An 8 foot diameter wide hole was blown into the floor, debris crushing everything in its path.  
Salazar did not see this however. His world had gone black the second he struck the floor.

**_( So I decided to put in the SDC conspiracy being behind almost everything, to help further this story._**  
**_I originally intended to write that Cordis Die launched a massive Riot in DC like they did in one of the canon endings. But I decided against it, deciding to put in new villains involving SDC, people working in the shadows of Raul Menendez._**  
**_And lastly, I know this is probably a little too rushed. But I didn't want to set up with several chapters acting as an incubation period before all hell breaks loose._**  
**_Please let me know what you think of this. )_**


End file.
